


Found

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fanfiction, No Smut, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Judar breaks into Sinbad's castle one night to find him but ends up finding someone else.
Relationships: Judal | Judar (Magi)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Found

Judar couldn't believe his luck. He had managed to get through the barrier without alerting anyone. And now he was wandering around the Sindria palace looking for that idiot King Sinbad. The palace was devoid of guards as everybody was out enjoying themselves at some celebration. Wandering freely about Judar begun to realize that he didn't know where Sinbad's room was. 

'Damn how hard can it be to find that stupid King!' Judar thought with a scowl.

His ears picked up a sound coming from farther down the hall. Judar saw a woman coming out of room with a golden ornate door. Catching a glimpse of the women's face Judar was shocked. 

What was she doing here?

He decided to follow the woman instead, moving quietly down the hall, seeing she went into a room at the end of the hall.

Waiting a couple minutes Judar walked into the room but it was empty. He was caught off guard when he was grabbed from behind. 

"Hello, Judar," The woman cooed in his ear. 

Judar growled, trying to free himself but the woman tighten her hold on his neck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You fucking that idiot king?" His tone was frigid and little angry. 

Y/N removed her arm from Judar's neck, fixing her robe that slide down her shoulders.

"I'm doing my job," Y/N said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"So you like being someone's whore?" He turned to looked at her. 

Y/N looked ready to kill, getting right in his face, looking him straight in the eyes. 

"I'm not anyone's whore. Prince Kouen gave me a job to do and that's all I'm doing. Are you jealous little Magi? That I'm not around to keep your bed warm at night,"

Judar bristled at her comment about him being jealous. He didn't care. Or did he?

"You left five months ago and didn't say a word to me!" 

"I didn't think you would of cared that I left," 

"Of course I did! Who else was suppose to keep me entertained," 

Y/N frowned, "That's all I was to you, Judar, entertainment?" Her voice began to crack, tears stinging the back of her eyelids. 

Oh shit...now Judar felt guilty making her cry. He reached out to touch her and Y/N recoiled away from him. 

"Get out of my sight or I will scream and alert the guards," 

Judar pulled his hand back to his side, curling it into a fist, he could feel the anger in him rising. 

"Fine! But I'll be back, Y/N."


End file.
